Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks! (On Hold)
by RandomUser21
Summary: Johnny, Twilight, and Spike have come back to Canterlot High! And now there's another event coming up: The Musical Showcase. Everyone is hyped for it. But when the Sirens come, it's up to our heroes to save the day! However, Johnny and Sonata start developing feelings for each other. But who's side is Sonata on? Will Johnny find a way to reform her? K to T for Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Back In Canterlot High

**Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!**

 **Authors Note: I'm going to pretend that I finished the original Equestria Girls so the story can make more sense. Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

One night, they were a bunch of people arguing in a small restaurant (or whatever it's called), while there were three girls vocalizing. It was revealed that there was a red pendant around each of their necks that were some green entity. The three girls then took off their hoods to reveal three teenage girls.

"Ugh. That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food I need a meal." Said a girl with light purple skin and purple and turquoise pigtails with three stars on them. Her name was Aria Blaze.

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here." Said Adagio. Adagio had yellow luminous vivid orange hair with luminous vivid gold highlights tied up in a puffy ponytail.

"Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!" Aria complained.

"Really? I love it here!" Adagio said sarcastically.

"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst." Said a girl with cyan skin with moderate cerulean and dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail and violet eyes.

"I think _you're_ the worst, Sonata." Aria said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think _you're_ "- Said Sonata getting interrupted by Adagio.

"Ergh! I'll tell you _one_ thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more _bearable_." She said while clenching her teeth. Then Adagio sees a Sonic Rainboom outside and runs out the door to check it out.

"*gasp* Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is?" Sonata and Aria were confused by the question.

"I 'unno." They said simultaneously. Adagio then grabbed Aria's sweater (or sweat jacket, or sweat shirt, augh, forget it!).

"It's Equestria magic!"

"But this world doesn't _have_ Equestrian magic." Aria said.

"It does _now_. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!"

* * *

 **JohnnyTestFan103 Presents: Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!**

* * *

Ponyville

Johnny was laying down on his bed while Dukey was still asleep. Johnny was thinking of when he went into Canterlot High and met the human versions of well, pretty much everyone.

" _Man, I wish I can go back to that human world, even that school… What?! What am I talking about? I'm supposed to hate school! Am I losing my mind?!"_ Johnny thought. He was thinking about just staying in this world, but his curiousness just couldn't stop himself.

Canterlot

Johnny was walking to the castle before he stopped and thought about this for a moment.

"Is this the right thing to do? What if I get caught trying to get back in that mirror, even though it was short lived? And I'm not the smartest guy around, so what if I get stuck? Why do I have so many questions?" He said as he started to give himself a headache. He then slowly opened the door to see no one in the front.

"Hmm. That's weird. Why is no one here? Is the lazy author really trying to make this easy for me?" He asked before giving a small glance at the camera then looking back. He then fully opened the door and went past all the rooms, until seeing the mirror.

"I suddenly feel like Pandora in that fable." Johnny said. He then put his arm in the mirror, he then realized the mirror was still somehow open.

"Seriously, people need to start being less careless, because if someone like myself wanted to do something weird, like I am, they can go right through with ease." He said. He then looked at the mirror and was bracing himself to jump. "Well, here goes nothing." He said as he jumped right into the mirror, while giving a big scream entering the other world.

In the Front of Canterlot High

Johnny was now in as he looked around.

"Man, I should honestly be used to this. I look just the same in here." He then looked at the front of the school to see some students entering the school.

"Well, just like Pinkie Pie, I can pull things out of nowhere, so I already have a backpack and my other supplies." Johnny said as he pulled a backpack and the supplies out of nowhere. He then put the supplies in his backpack and walked into the school.

"Well, the first thing I know is that I need to talk to Celestia and Luna immediately before I do anything at all."

After Entering the Office

Johnny was actually quite interested about the new "Musical Showcase" that was coming up. Although, he was thinking about whether he should actually play or just be a cheerleader.

"Hmm, if I did play, I'm quite sure Rainbow Dash would hog all the spotlight starting a crazy argument that I _don't_ wanna be a part of. But, if I cheer my team on, I can at least encourage them to keep on fighting. I think I can just stay back." He then bumped into a locker that was next to the gym. He then peeped in, and trust me, he was amazed. There were multiple people here making posters with their bands for the Musical Showcase. As he walked into the gym, he saw the projects they were making, and starting complimenting them for the work they did, and he even helped some of them with it. Meanwhile, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were making their project, when Sunset Shimmer took a paintbrush from Sweetie Belle.

"Want some help?" She asked.

"Uh, no thanks. We're good." Applebloom said as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Okay." Sunset said as she gave the paintbrush back.

"Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" A teenage girl said. It was revealed to be Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. Johnny smirked when he saw them. Sunset smiled as she came over to them. She then heard whispering from other people about her.

"Ugh. I had no idea the whole school would be here." She said. Then out of nowhere, Johnny was on top of the ceiling, somehow.

" _Boo!_ " He exclaimed, as the six girls screamed at what happened, even Rainbow Dash did. Johnny started laughing as they all looked up and saw him. Rainbow then shook her head as she pulled Johnny, making him stop.

"Okay, you all gotta admit, that was kind of funny. I mean, Rainbow Dash and Applejack, getting scared over something like that?!" Johnny said as he continued before getting slapped in the back of the head by Rarity and Sunset Shimmer. He then rubbed the part where he got slapped at.

"Oh, come on. It was just a joke."

"A joke that should not be taken _as_ a joke." Rarity said.

"Yeah. What if our project got messed up and we had the start it all over again?" Rainbow asked Johnny.

"Umm… then you probably would've beaten me to death?" Johnny said in a questionable way. Rarity and Pinkie Pie held the project up for Johnny to see.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." Rarity said.

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie said.

"It does?" Fluttershy said as she started sniffling the project when Pinkie put it right on her face.

"I used frosting instead of paste!"

"And why would you do that?" Johnny asked.

"Why, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Pinkie exclaimed. Johnny had no answer for that, so instead, he just decided to the strangeness sink in.

"Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh…" Applejack said as Fluttershy tried to wipe it off, but she missed it completely.

"Did I get it?"

"Heh, not exactly." Johnny then wiped her face off with a napkin. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna then walked in.

"Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!" The students then cheered.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all out after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS, since the Fall Formal." Everyone was now looking at Sunset Shimmer.

"Just go ahead and do your work! Just ignore her!" Johnny exclaimed as everyone went back to work as Sunset slipped down to the floor. "Did I help?" Johnny asked. Everyone then gave a glare at him.

* * *

"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down." Sunset said.

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal." Fluttershy said.

"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon."

"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past… ahem… booboos." Rarity said.

"To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!" Applejack said.

"One, two, three!"

 **[The Rainbooms]**

There was a time we were apart

But that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh

And when you walk these halls

You feel it everywhere

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

There was a time we couldn't see

Past the differences

 **[Applejack]**

That separated you and me

And it left us on our own

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

But now you walk these halls

And friends are everywhere

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)

Yes, I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever!

 **[End Song]**

Johnny and Sunset were applauding The Rainbooms for their amazing performance.

"*laughs* I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears." Rarity said.

"I just wonder _why_ it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?" Applejack said concerned

"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Guess that's why I should've been a cheerleader instead of a player." Johnny mumbled.

"Oh! _Your_ band?!" Rarity said.

"Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus, I'm the lead singer and guitarist. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was revealed to be Flash Sentry (Ugh, this guy. Not nearly as bad as Timber, though).

"Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight." He said.

"Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase." Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all."

"Sorry, Flash. I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon." Applejack said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it." Flash then bumped onto the door and went out.

"Well. *giggles* Someone is quite the smitten kitten. Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item." Rarity said.

"It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really _liked-him_ liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?" Sunset said.

"Mmm... horrid." Rarity said.

"Mm-hmm, uhhh, (more and more commotion)"

"Yep!

"But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around.

"Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way." Then there was an announcement.

"Sunset Shimmer and Johnny Test, please report to the main foyer." Vice Principal Luna said.

"We gotta run. I decided to fill in at the last minute to show some new students around the school. And it's probably best for them to get to know the _new_ Sunset Shimmer before they hear the old stuff about the other you." Sunset smiled at Johnny's comment as they walked out.

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do, "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?" Rainbow suggested.

"Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?"

"We'll get to it." Rainbow said.

"Oh. Okay." Rainbow then played her guitar.

The Main Foyer

"Hi. Are you the girls we're supposed to show around?" Sunset asked. Then the Adagio, Aria, and Sonata were revealed.

"We are." Adagio said.

"Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it."

"Oh, yes, we really sense there's something… magical about this place."

"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Sunset said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Johnny asked the girls.

"*gasps* A _musical_ showcase?" Adagio said as they smirked.

"I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Sunset said.

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria said.

"Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." Sonata said. Adagio then turned around and gave Sonata the "cut it" signal.

"Wha-What did I say?" Sonata said, dumbfounded that she nearly exposed their secret.

"What you _meant_ to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Adagio corrected.

"Ohhhh, yeah. What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say."

"*scoffs* And what you _would_ have said if you weren't the worst." Aria said.

" _You_ are!"

"You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots." Adagio said.

"I don't get how they're idiots. Like, aren't you three sisters? At the very least, show some respect for them." Johnny said. This made Adagio grunt in anger while Aria looked away, trying to laugh, while Sonata just had to laugh. Johnny and Sunset were now focused on the Sirens pendants. Johnny of course loved shiny objects.

"Ooo! Those look sparkly! I wonder where"- Johnny said as he reached out his hand only for Adagio to grasp it. She then let go of his hand and laughed nervously.

"Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." Adagio said as she and Aria walked away. Sonata was standing there. She then looked at Johnny and blushed slightly as she waved a little at him. Johnny wasn't fazed as he winked at her, making her blush deeper until being dragged away. Sunset was then smirking at Johnny who only looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"It seems that you have feelings for that blue girl." Sunset said. Johnny was now blushing slightly.

"No, I don't! I was just greeting her!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Sure you were." Sunset said as she gave a playful punch to Johnny's shoulder as they walked away.

* * *

 **Johnny has now come back to Canterlot High, and there's now a musical showcase coming up. However, there are three new students coming to the school. But now, everyone has to keep an eye out for them. But both the Sirens and the Mane 6 have to make sure that Johnny and Sonata don't get in their way. Next time, Twilight and Spike come back to Canterlot High to help their friends. Will they be able to stop the Sirens? Stay tuned next time on: Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Events

**Chapter 2: A Change of Events**

Cafeteria

There were students having conversations. Then Sunset sat down next to Applejack. Johnny sat across from them.

"So, how was the tour?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were… there was something off about them." Sunset said.

"Like, off like this? Or off like this? Or… oh, oh! Like"- Pinkie said before Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"Maybe we should just let her tell us." She said.

"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of… strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did. *sighs* So much for making a good first impression." But then, Sunset smirked at Johnny. "But a certain someone's made a good impression." Johnny was blushing embarrassingly.

"Umm… uhhh… I'm going to get my lunch. It's taco Tuesday anyways." Johnny said as he ran off. Everyone but Sunset was looking at him confusingly.

"What's with him?" Rainbow asked.

"It seems your _student_ has a crush on some blue girl." Sunset said.

"What? Me?" Rainbow asked. Everyone groaned and face palmed at Rainbow's stupidity.

"If he had a crush on you, he wouldn't even _be_ your student." Applejack said.

Outside the Cafeteria

"This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for." Adagio said.

"Lunch?!" Sonata exclaimed.

"*groan* The chance to get our true Equestria magic back."

"Oh. Right." Aria was smirking at Sonata a bit, which grabbed Adagio's attention.

"What are you smirking for?" Adagio asked.

"Just wondering why Sonata's face was all red when she was near that flaming-headed boy." Aria said. This made Sonata blush embarrassingly as well.

"Flaming-headed boy? What flaming headed-boy?" Sonata asked until her face got even redder. Adagio was shaking her head at the girl's argument.

"Aria, mind your own business and stop teasing. Sonata, you're a Siren, you're not supposed to show no remorse when fighting." Adagio said as she continued with the plan. "Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it."

"So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Adagio." Aria said sarcastically.

"It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding."

Back in the Cafeteria

Johnny got his tacos when he decided to peek through the door that was the exit into the hallways, he then saw the three girls that he met before.

" _Eh, I shouldn't bother them with their conversation_." Johnny's curiousness was getting in the way again. " _Oh no! My curiousness is coming to me! I can't help myself!_ " Johnny thought as he slowly went to the exit.

"But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!" Sonata exclaimed. Suddenly, Johnny appeared above them, which made all three of them scream.

"Ya know, she isn't wrong. You girls must be starving." He said, just before chuckling. "But I'll have to admit, the two of you look _so_ chill, but got scared over something like that." He said referring to Adagio and Aria. This made Sonata chuckle at Johnny's comment.

"What are you doing here?" Adagio asked.

"Just wondering about what you three are talking about." Johnny said.

"And why do _you_ need to know, Mr. Curious?" Aria asked, judging him by his curiousness.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I have a taco?! Please, please, please?!" Sonata asked while giving Johnny an innocent look.

"Sure, take what you want." Johnny said as Sonata took two tacos and started gobbling them down. "Anyways, I'll see you later! Even if it's not later." Johnny said as he went back up and into the cafeteria. Adagio was now thinking about him.

"Girls, I think that boy is onto something, and we gotta stop him. But first, we got a spell to perform. So, just follow my lead." Adagio said.

"Or my lead." Aria said. Adagio then grabbed Aria by her jacket.

" _My_ lead!" Adagio then let go of Aria's shirt. Sonata was then laughing a little while Aria looked away in anger.

 **[The Dazzlings (AKA Siresns)]**

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock this school

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter (Shine brighter)

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it (disgusting :/)

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

 **[The Dazzlings and Students]**

Battle!

"I can beat you!" Blueberry Cake said.

Battle!

"Ha! You wish!" Cherry Crash said.

Battle!

"I so want this!" Trixie Lulamoon said.

Battle!

"Not if I get it first!" Captain Planet said (really, Captain Planet? Smh).

 **[The Dazzlings and Students]**

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

 **[Students]**

I'm going out and winning the audition

 **[The Dazzlings and Students]**

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it (giggity!)

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

 **[End Song]**

The students were now arguing, while The Dazzlings' pendants were absorbing a green entity, the same as before.

"Ohhhh. They're _that_ kind of "off"." Pinkie said.

The Hallways

Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?" Sunset said, curious of what had just happened.

"I'm just lucky that I am even here with you." Johnny said.

"And why is that, Johnny darling?" Rarity asked. Johnny then sighed as he started explaining.

"Well, back in Equestria, my sisters and Twilight were doing a body scan on me, and I realized that I'm now 98% human and 2% supernatural, which means I only have the slightest bit of magic in me." Johnny explained. The girls were growing worried that Johnny could fall in their spell, well, except for Applejack.

"Don't worry, y'all. We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." Applejack then turned to Sunset Shimmer. "Er, no offense."

"*sigh* None taken." Sunset said as everyone headed to the Principal's office.

Celestia's Office

"Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful." Celestia said.

"See that, Johnny. Celestia is talking about that blue girl." Rainbow teased, which made Johnny blush.

"If you were a boy, Rainbow. I swear…" Johnny mumbled.

"Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news."

"I could see why you might think that, but"- Sunset said before getting interrupted by Rainbow.

"That's _not_ what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!" She said.

"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" Celestia asked.

"Yes."

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." Luna said.

"The "Dazzlings"?" Applejack said, confused.

"It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today - to sign up for the showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I."

"They did?"

"Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea." Celestia said as she and Luna's eyes flashed green. That was when Johnny pulled out a camera and instantly took a photo of Celestia and Luna. The two were blinded by the flash as they shot a glare.

"Woops. Sorry. I was trying to take a photo of outside. Man it's beautiful today." Johnny said.

Outside

"Hey Johnny. What was that photo you took of "outside"?" Applejack asked. Everyone then started hovering over Johnny. Johnny then reached into his pocket and showed the photo to everyone.

"I was very curious about why they were acting like this, so I decided to take a quick photo of them when I saw their eyes flashed green. This may have to do something with the green thing I saw on the floor." Everyone was confused about the picture and what was going on.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." Fluttershy said.

"They've gotten to everybody." Rainbow said.

"Not everybody!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like were protected somehow." Applejack said.

"Well, it obviously isn't me. I would likely have no more magic left if I somehow shared it with you." Johnny said.

"So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and whooped its sorry butt! Uh, no offense." Rainbow said to Sunset.

"*sigh* None taken. Again."

"But that was when Twilight was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to… whoop anybody's butt." Fluttershy said.

"*sigh* If only we could get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings cast on our friends." Rarity said.

"Well _that's_ not gonna happen. The portal's closed." Rainbow said as she threw her soccer ball at where the portal was. "And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from."

"Johnny, do you have any ideas?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know the first thing when it comes to sending messages to other dimensions. Ask Sunset, she was Princess Celestia's former student." Johnny replied.

"I may have an idea on how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!" Sunset said.

Sunset's Locker

"When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works."

"That's a _book_ , darling. What do you mean, "maybe it still works"?" Rarity asked.

"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Celestia's library. I get a message to _her_ , then _she_ can get a message to Princess Twilight." Sunset responded.

"So what are you waiting for? Get to writing!" Rainbow said.

"*sigh* Been a long time since I've written _these_ words. "Dear Princess Celestia…"

Canterlot

"Excuse me, Princess. Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?" A delivery pony said.

"The library. Third door on the left." Twilight said.

"Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?" There was book that was making buzzing sounds and glowing.

"What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High."

"How is that even possible?" Rarity asked.

"I have no idea, but it… sounds like they need my help."

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like… the Sirens." Twilight said.

"Not the sirens!" Pinkie exclaimed, before whispering loudly at Fluttershy. "I don't actually know what that is!"

"The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."

"I don't think I like this story very much." Fluttershy said.

"If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live."

"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it _is_ the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time." Rainbow said.

"Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?" Pinkie asked. Twilight then gasped.

"Pinkie, you're a genius!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She then turned to Rainbow. "Now about those bubbles…"

"And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions."

"Say what now?" Spike said confused.

"Duh! She's gonna take the magic in here and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here"- Pinkie before being interrupted by Applejack.

"We get the idea!"

"Now to see if it actually works." Twilight said. The portal then turned on which awed the main cast.

"Don't suppose we can join ya this time around?" Applejack asked.

"Better not. It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had _two_ of all you." Twilight said as everyone started agreeing with her.

"But _I_ still get to go, right? There isn't another one of _me_ at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant." Spike said.

"Mm-hmm." Twilight said.

"Yes!"

"We won't be gone long." Her friends were giving Twilight and Spike encouraging words to them when they were getting ready to go in.

"Ready Spike?" Twilight asked as Spike was cracking his knuckles.

"Ready!" Both Twilight and Spike jumped through the portal.

Back to Canterlot High

"*sigh* I'm starting to think she's not coming." Rainbow said, just before Twilight and Spike came in.

"Twilight!" Everyone exclaimed as Sunset ran up to her.

"Oof. I'm back." Twilight said as Sunset was offering her hand. Twilight was a little cautious at first, but then she accepted and got back up. After that, everyone was greeting Twilight.

"And I've got some bad news about those new girls." Twilight said as everyone got worried.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!" Rarity said.

"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you." Applejack said.

"Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" Twilight said excited as she was playing with her hair, until realizing what she was doing, and cleared her throat. "Isn't that nice?"

"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Rarity asked.

"She's got an official title now." Spike said as Johnny imitated a fanfare. "The Princess of Friendship!"

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really _were_ Principal Celestia's prized pupil." Sunset said.

"She's even got her own castle!" Johnny said.

"A castle?! You have your own castle?! Eh… *clears throat* ooh, uh, lovely."

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the _only_ strange thing that's happened since you left." Rainbow said as she showed a video of her transforming. "Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play."

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the Sirens. Just like we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense."

"None taken. I'm used to it."

"They'll even know what hit 'em!" Rainbow said as she did some karate moves, before her punch being blocked by Applejack's hand.

"We've got nothin' to worry about know that Twilight's back."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure _I_ could find something to worry about. But it won't be the Sirens." Fluttershy said.

"The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" Everyone didn't know, well, except for Pinkie Pie, who was slurping her milkshake.

"*sigh* There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings."

"Looks like we've got a party to crash." Johnny said.

The Gym

There were student conversations, and they didn't seem real happy with each other.

"*sigh* I'm gonna get more punch!" Flash said before bumping into Twilight. She then held her up so she wouldn't fall. Twilight was now blushing slightly.

"Twilight?"

"Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?"

"What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?"

"Something like that."

"Huh. Not that there's gonna be any _real_ competition. No one here wants this as bad as _my_ band does!" The Dazzlings then entered in. Rainbow then playfully elbowed Johnny's shoulder.

"Look, Johnny. It's your girlfriend over there." Rainbow teased, which made Johnny sigh. Sonata then spotted Johnny with his friends, and waved at him, only for Adagio who gave her the signal to stop. Rainbow then grabbed a chocolate chip from Pinkie's cookie and then threw it at Twilight's hair. Twilight then realized it, and took it out of her hair. She then turned to Rainbow, who gave a glance over to the Dazzlings. Twilight then looked over to see them.

"Can you excuse me for just a minute?" Twilight said to Flash as she walked away. The arguing then became louder and louder.

"Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" Adagio mocked.

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I _knew_ I used too much grape juice!" Sonata said.

"It's _not_ the fruit punch! It's us!"

"But the punch is awful, too." Aria said.

"What do _you_ know about good fruit punch?"

"More than you!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts.

"To be honest, I think we should spare the flaming-headed kid, just so Sonata can play with him." Aria teased. Sonata was blushing a bit at Aria's comment.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands! We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, girls, let's do this!" Twilight said as she and her friends (excluding Johnny and Sunset) were getting getting ready. "Friendship is magic!" Twilight exclaimed. But nothing happened. There was small commotion coming from the students.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working?" Twilight asked.

"You, uh… really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now." Spike said.

"I'm trying, Spike. I thought the six of us standing together against the Sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before."

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up." Adagio said.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!"

"Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS!" Flash said.

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" Applebloom said. The students were again arguing, while the Dazzlings were absorbing the negativity from them. However, The Mane 6, Sunset, Spike, and Johnny weren't affected.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us." Adagio said as she and Aria were smirking. However, Sonata didn't understand at all. Aria slapped herself.

"Magic! Don't you see?!" Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not _these_ girls. These girls are special." Adagio said as the girls were walking out. Then, the Dazzlings spotted Johnny.

"That boy seems special, too." Aria said, referring to Johnny.

"Hmm. He doesn't seem like someone who would carry Equestrian Magic with him. Girls, I think we need to keep an eye out on that boy, he seems to be the most interesting of them all." Adagio said.

"I wouldn't mind that!" Sonata exclaimed.

"Ugh! Please don't tell me you're falling for him." Adagio said.

"No! Of course not!" Adagio just sighed in annoyance.

 **Next time, The Battle of the Bands starts, and now The Dazzlings are setting their focus mainly on Johnny. The Mane 6, Sunset and Spike, however, are starting to realize why it isn't working. But now, The Dazzlings know 100% about Johnny, and are getting ready to take him out of the picture. But can they do it in time, and will Twilight and gang be able to protect Johnny? Stay tuned, for Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of the Bands Begin!

**Chapter 3: Battle of the Bands Begin!**

Outside

"It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before." Twilight said.

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The Sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe _you_ have to use the same kind of magic to defeat _them_. Or… maybe not." Sunset said.

"No. I think you're onto something."

"Really?"

"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?"

"Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang." Applejack said.

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the Sirens is by playing a musical counter spell!"

"You mean like a song?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the Sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it." Everyone was now thinking when was the perfect time to do it.

Near the Exit Door

The Dazzlings were hearing the Rainbooms talking about the counter spell.

"Seems like some group is absolutely desperate to make sure we don't win." Adagio said.

"*gasp* The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time." Rarity said.

"Guess the Rainbooms _are_ the band to beat." Applejack said.

"And I believe _you_ , Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member." Rarity said as the everyone was laughing and cheering, while Sunset was sad that she didn't get to join.

"Just saying, if you girls need any more magic, just call me. Just call my 2% magic a power upgrade from a video game." Johnny said.

Back Inside

"*gasp* No wonder he was protected! That 2% of magic saved him!" Adagio realized.

"It's just a small amount of Equestrian magic. How is that going to help them, let alone _us_?" Aria asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! By absorbing his magic, we become stronger and stronger, and once we're done with his friends, we'll have _all_ the power in the world!"

"But how are we going to get to him, and how are we going to get his magic at all? _And_ I thought we were going to spare him!" Sonata exclaimed.

"1. Once he is all alone, we'll send one of us to go get him. 2. Our pendants are able to suck the magic out of him. And 3. We are _not_ sparing him! He has Equestrian magic, and we need to take it!" Adagio responded. Sonata was now worried about what might happen to Johnny if they did it. "Now come on."

Back Outside

"So what do you play? Triangle? Sousaphone? Theremin. Sooo magical." Pinkie said as she was making sounds with the instruments.

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing." Twilight responded.

"Like, as in, _lead_ singer? Cuz that's usually _my_ gig. This being my band and all." Rainbow selfishly said.

"It's _our_ band! And, of course, as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." Applejack said.

"Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills."

"It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."

"But what if the Dazzlings go into the finals and we aren't able to break the spell by in time?" Johnny asked.

"We'll just have to win the Battle of the Bands then." Applejack said.

"Let's get to learning that musical counter spell!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Well, that's just it. I don't _know_ any."

"Aww…" Said everyone.

"But I'm sure I could figure out how to _write_ one."

"Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria." Spike boasted.

"Technically, I helped _finish_ a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Spike." Twilight said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I've got this. C'mon!" Twilight told to Johnny and Spike as they started walking.

"Where're you goin'?" Applejack asked.

"Well, last time we were here, Spike, Johnny, and I spent the night in the library."

"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie exclaimed. Johnny then sighed in frustration, as he thought that slumber parties were more of a girl thing.

Pinkie's House

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing video games, Pinkie was on her laptop, Twilight was working on the counter spell, Fluttershy was petting Spike, Rarity and Sunset were on the phone, and Johnny was laying down on the floor.

"Status update: Okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie said. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunset took a selfie, only until realizing Johnny and Spike photo-bombed. Rarity looked over to see Johnny and Spike doing a fist bump. Rainbow Dash was about to lose to Applejack, until she decided to slam the console.

"Hey! I was about to beat you!" Applejack complained.

"I doubt it. So, Twilight, how is that counter spell comin'?" Rainbow asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, good. Great. Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms." Twilight said.

"Thanks. *sigh* Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it." Fluttershy worried. Rainbow Dash was taunting Applejack by holding the controller in the air.

"Hey!"

"Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us." Rarity said.

"Uh-huh." Said everyone.

"Darn tootion'." Applejack said. The doorbell then rang.

"Pizza's"- Pinkie said before seeing Johnny flash right by everyone, leaving everyone in shock. …Here?"

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Rainbow asked as they zipped to the pizza as well. Twilight just sighed.

"Don't you want any pizza?" Pinkie asked as pizza dangled from her mouth. Twilight nodded as she put the notebook in the drawer and closed it.

Nighttime

Everyone was asleep, well, everyone but Twilight. She quietly crept by everyone as she opened the drawer where the notebook was. She then grabbed it and started working on it.

"*spits* No. _That's_ not gonna work."

"Hey Twilight." Sunset said as Twilight both Johnny and Sunset were standing by the door.

"You're up late."

"Just looking over the counter spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." Twilight said.

"We really are lucky you're here."

"Seriously, having someone that is willing to stay up late just so we can save the day is totally cool on my part." Johnny said as he gave a thumbs-up to Twilight.

"And I know another person who's cool for you." Sunset teased as Johnny started boiling up.

"What're you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Oh uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Johnny said. Sunset then opened the refrigerator to see a whole bunch of whip cream.

"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream? Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problem… instead of waiting for you to _cause_ a problem."

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen."

"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Johnny said.

"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is…

"… let everybody down." The three of them said simultaneously before smiling a little. Sunset then closed the fridge to see Maud Pie standing there.

"Waaah!"

"Boulder was hungry." Maud said as she grabbed a box (of something) and poured it onto Boulder.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." Sunset said.

"You and us both!" Johnny said.

"*yawn* We better get some sleep. Good luck with counter spell. Not that you'll need it. This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a princess in Equestria." Johnny and Sunset both walked out of the room, just before being stopped by Twilight.

"Sunset Shimmer? Johnny? …Never mind. It's not important. No, I have to be able to do this. I _have_ to."

Back in the Bedroom

Johnny was laying down next to Sunset. Sunset was very curious about Johnny's feelings about Sonata.

"Johnny, in all seriousness, do you really have feelings for that blue girl?" Sunset asked. Johnny hesitated for a bit, before then responding.

"*sigh* Alright, fine. I _do_ have feelings for her. But… it's just that… I'm not sure if it's a bad thing or good thing. I mean, why do I have feelings for a bad person?"

"Look, it's okay to like a girl. You just need to choose the right one."

"I know that, but… she seems different from the rest of the Sirens. She doesn't seem so evil to me. She seems like a girl that wants to see more about this world. I'm not sure what to do now." Johnny replied.

"There's nothing wrong with reforming someone." Sunset replied.

"Yeah right. I have no idea on how to reform anyone. Sure, you can count yourself, but that wasn't me who was doing it." Sunset thought about something to say. She then got the idea.

"Let me give you some advice: When you're reforming someone, you always have to make sure you're sincere about it. Don't reform someone just to get them back. Heck, she might even like you, and her sisters are likely preventing her from you. Second, if you have feelings for a bad person, and its girl, always prove to her that you like her. Since you're a beginner, it's probably best to hug at most. And if that girl loves you more than anything else, and so do you, then it's okay to kiss her. Just maybe, the kiss might come out of nowhere. Lastly, the most important thing, you _have_ to make a deal. You can't just reform someone and that's it. If we have to win the tournament, maybe at the finals, you can tell everyone that she's gonna give up her pendant so she can be with you. See Johnny, there's nothing much when it comes to reforming. And if she doesn't accept it, then so be it. You don't have to force her." After Sunset explained, Johnny was thinking about it for a moment, and smiled.

"Sunset, you are probably the best advice giver I've ever seen. Thanks." Johnny said. Johnny then yawned.

"Anytime. Now, let's get some sleep. The Battle of the Bands should start tomorrow." Sunset said as they both drifted asleep.

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

(singing off-key)

Hey, hey, listen (feedback)

We've got a message for you

We're not all alike

But our friendship is true

(feedback) Yeah, we're really different

But we still get along

So hey, hey, listen to our song

You may think you're in control

But we're here to prove you wrong

With our friendship and our music

With the power of our song

Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands

With the magic of friendship

Gonna stop your evil plan

 **[End Song]**

Eh, that sounded… _way_ better than the last… five times you've played it. Heh heh." Spike said nervously.

"Nnope." Big Mcintosh said, which made Spike whimper.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter spell." Rainbow said.

"You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" Applejack said.

"I have to pick up the slack _some_ how! Are you guys even trying?!"

"I'm trying." Fluttershy said.

"It's fine. *nervous laugh* It'll be fine. One more time from the top!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Or, perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one. Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern." Rarity said.

"We're tryin' to save our school here. Enough with the costumes!" Applejack said annoyed.

"Oh, you can _never_ have enough costumes!" Rarity said in a robotic voice.

"She just wants to make things fun! Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?" Pinkie said as she played the rimshot angrily.

"You don't have _time_ for any of this! You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!" Sunset exclaimed.

"*gasp* Oh, no!" Everyone said.

"What? But it's not ready! If we play our counter spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the Sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!" Twilight said worried.

"Then we'll have to _buy_ ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!" Applejack said.

"But how do you propose we do _that_?" Rarity asked.

"We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter spell _then_!" Rainbow then turned to Twilight. "You'll have it figured out by the finals, right?"

"Of course she will. Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve. Right, Twilight?" Spike boasted once again.

"Right." Twilight said in an unconfident way.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" Johnny exclaimed.

* * *

Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" Celestia announced as the students were cheering.

"We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this even into something exciting!" Celestia said, referring to the Sirens.

"But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?" Luna announced as the students were arguing. The Dazzlings were now absorbing more of the negativity.

"You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored." Adagio said as Aria and Sonata were giggling.

"And that's _before_ we've trapped into the strongest magic here." Adagio said referring to the Rainbooms as they walked in. Sonata saw Johnny with them and starting waving at him. Johnny saw her as well, and waved back.

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?" Aria asked.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little… push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove. But, before we set our eyes out on them, we need to seek _him_ first." Adagio said as she pointed to Johnny. Johnny gave a good luck to the Rainbooms as he went back to the hallways.

"Oh, and what do you know, he's going for a little walk. Sonata, I want you to lure him into our trap, and when you send him there, we'll be ready to strike. We'll be waiting at the principal's office. And don't take too long." The Dazzlings then went their separate ways.

Snips and Snails were now performing a rap. Unfortunately, it's too bad to put in description. Once they were done, they dropped the microphones, which sended a loud feedback.

"Please do not drop the microphones." Celestia said. Snips and Snails, however, took it as a compliment and cheered.

"In your face, Rainbooms!" Snips said.

"Least we know _one_ group who won't stand in the way of us getting' to the finals." Applejack said.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow said.

"Wait! Where's Rarity?" Pinkie asked. Rarity then appeared with new clothing.

"Oh! Here! I'm here!" Rarity said panting.

"We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph."

"Guh…" Applejack said frustrated.

"Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through, but not _so_ good we let the Sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them." Twilight reminded.

"Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not _so_ cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo… about twenty percent less cool." Rainbow summarized.

"One! Two!" Pinkie exclaimed as they sang. Once again, song was too bad to be mentioned. Hey, don't blame me.

After the song ended, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were applauding them.

"Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" Rarity whined.

"Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!" Applejack said.

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!"

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like… like… _this_! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"

"And what was that confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my fret?!" Rainbow asked.

"It was pretty distracting…" Fluttershy said.

"Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! _A light_!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands, I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the Sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here." Sunset said as Derpy's group came. Derpy was playing a musical saw (Derpy's got this, right everyone?).

Hallway

Sonata was walking through the hallways before spotting Johnny. Sonata stopped for a sec and her face was turning red.

" _Why am I so afraid of him?_ " Sonata thought. But she knew what she had to do, even though she might not like it.

"Johnny." Sonata said. Johnny stopped for a moment and checked his surroundings for a sec, and then saw Sonata in front of him.

"Okay. First, what are you doing here, second, how do you know my name, and third, what do you want?" Johnny asked. Sonata then started to approach him. Johnny was moving back, but he then hit a locker. Johnny had nowhere to go as Sonata was in his way.

"Why are you acting so weird, Sonata? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable now." Suddenly, Sonata kissed Johnny on the lips. Johnny was shocked at Sonata's actions, but he then closed his eyes, relaxed, and returned the kiss. They then broke the kiss, as Sonata looked into his attracting eyes, and smiled. Johnny smiled back at her.

"Feel better now?" Sonata asked him.

"Yeah, now since you are here." Johnny replied. Sonata then blushed and then giggled at Johnny's comment. She then came closer to Johnny and wrapped her arms around his neck. Johnny wasn't worried as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm happy to have someone like you to cheer me up." Sonata said as she kissed him. Johnny returned it. As they were kissing, Sonata lifted her leg up. Johnny realized it and used his arm to hold it. He then started to massage lower part of her thigh. Sonata moaned in relaxation as she felt Johnny's hand on her thigh.

After a 1 minute of kissing, they broke the kiss.

"Sonata, I have something to ask." Johnny said.

"Yes?"

"Well, I know you're supposed the bad guy, or bad girl in this case, but, I was wondering if you can join me and my friends." Sonata was very hesitant on this. She thought about it, but now she knew how to respond.

"But, Adagio and Aria are like my sisters. Why should I betray them just so I can join your friends? And besides, no one will even care about me at all."

"Sonata, you can have so much more if you were on the good side. You'd have more friends than you could ever imagine. And so what if no one would care about you? Sunset Shimmer is dealing with the same thing. People in this school already hated her before you put them in their spell. But she had one thing with her: and that was her friends. It will take a while, but eventually, everyone would be liking you. Trust me. And your pendant, well, just to make sure your new friends will be fine with you, you might have to give up the pendant. And the best thing: you'll be able to hang out with me more." After Johnny's explanation, Sonata was thinking about this hard. She didn't want to abandon her sisters, but she got to spend time with her boyfriend, and she can have more and more. And considering how playful she can be, she and Pinkie would be great friends.

"Well, if it is best for me, then I'm fine being a good girl. But the only thing is that, Adagio, Aria, and I were setting a trap. I was supposed to lure you into the office, and then we were going to suck the magic out of you. Would you mind if I continued the plan?" Sonata wondered.

"Sure, but try to keep your emotions inside of you. Don't expose the fact that we're together now. If we make it to the finals, make sure to escape from the stage if I have to help. Just, be careful."

"Thanks, Johnny. Follow me." The couple then walked to the office.

* * *

 **The Battle of the Bands have now officially begun! However, all the pressure is on the Rainbooms as they are having troubles with the counter spell, and well, the band itself. But finally, Johnny and Sonata show their feelings and have now become a couple. But, can Sonata keep the secret to herself, and what will happen next to the Rainbooms as they move on to the next round? Stay tuned for, Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Result

**Chapter 4: A Shocking Result**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the slight delay. My allergies were bothering me a lot, I would've posted this chapter days ago if it wasn't for my allergies. I'm feeling a little bit better now, so anyways, let's get in.**

* * *

Johnny and Sonata were walking through the hallways, talking, when they arrived in front of the office.

"Just remember - act like this never happened." Johnny reminded as Sonata nodded. Johnny slowly opened the door as he peaked around.

"Hello. Anyone here?" Johnny asked. Suddenly, Johnny felt something against his head, and was knocked out cold.

Johnny was then struggling to open his eyes, until finally, he opened his eyes to see himself in a locker, surrounded by the Dazzlings, who were smirking, all accept for Sonata, who was worried.

"What do you three want?" Johnny asked.

"I think we've already got what we've wanted when you were knocked out." Adagio said.

"And what's that exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? We stole your magic." Aria as she got up close to Johnny. "And now that we got your magic, we're going to steal all the magic of your friends."

"Ha! Good luck using my magic. My 2% of magic will do nothing for you."

"Oh, we know how much magic you have. But you have such little experience using the magic. Unlike us. We actually know how to use magic properly." Adagio said. Johnny was straight silent. They were right. Johnny had his magic for about 2 ½ years, and didn't use it since he used it against Sunset. He had much less experience with magic than the Dazzlings, who used it for thousands of years.

"Aw, cat got your tongue? Speechless? Don't you worry. When were done with your friends, you'll have absolutely _no_ words to say." Aria said as she slammed the locker shut, but didn't lock it. This allowed Sonata to open the locker ever so quietly.

"Good job keeping the secret. Now, just try to keep it until the finals." Johnny whispered.

"Okay. Good luck in the Battle of the Bands." Sonata said as she kissed Johnny on the cheek and closed the locker.

* * *

"I don't think we should use a classroom." Twilight said as she bumped into Flash (again. I hate this guy. I do have a little forgiveness for him, but Timber's on a whole new level). " ***chuckles nervously*** We really need to stop bumping into each other like this."

"Uh, you guys hear something?" Flash asked to his bandmates.

"Uhh-uhh." Brawly Beats said.

"Uh, nope." Ringo said.

"I said, we have to stop"- Twilight said before being interrupted by Flash.

"There it is again. So annoying."

"Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends."

"Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I _want_ this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend."

"That's not why"- Twilight said before being interrupted by Applejack.

"Come on, Twilight. We've got things to do."

"You really think you're gonna help them?! Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!" Flash exclaimed. Twilight was then wiping a few tears off her face.

" *chuckles* Tears already? This is only the first round." Adagio said Aria and Sonata were laughing.

"The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions." Principle Celestia announced.

"Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Trixie." Adagio said. They were walking to get ready when they saw Sunset Shimmer.

"You're never gonna get away with this." Sunset said.

"Why? Because you didn't? Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High." Adagio said.

"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!"

"Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?" Aria taunted.

"Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet… they didn't ask you to be in the band." Adagio also taunted.

"Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if _she_ was in the group."

"Too bad! So sad!" Sonata said to rub it in more.

"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." Adagio said as she shoved Sunset and so did Sonata.

* * *

"Remember, girls. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored." Adagio said.

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Oh-woah-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Now you've fallen under our spell

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

 **[The Dazzlings]**

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Listen to the sound of my voice

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Captured in the web of my song

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Soon you'll all be singing along

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

Oh, whoa, oh

 **[The Dazzlings]**

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Spell *maniacal laugh*

 **[End Song]**

* * *

"This is it! Last round and you're in the finals! Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now." Sunset said. But Twilight was a little worried.

"Don't worry, Twilight. Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't you let you down!" Applejack said as the rest were agreeing.

" _You_ won't let me down…" Twilight said.

"Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and…" Fluttershy said before being interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"It's the semifinals. We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"."

"Don't know why I even asked…"

 **[Trixie Lulamoon]**

…I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

Cause I'm powerful and great-ea-eat!

 **[End Song]**

The crowd was cheering after Trixie's performance. Celestia was laughing in enjoyment.

"Fantastic!" She said.

"Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons"." You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us." Trixie said.

"My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?" Rainbow arrogantly said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean _her_!" Trixie said referring to Twilight. If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it."

"Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!"

" *scoffs* Sure you could." Trixie then threw a smoke bomb (or whatever it's called) to the ground and a bunch of smoke appeared, making everyone cough.

"She's gone! (pause) Oh, wait. There she is." Pinkie said as Trixie was appearing behind the instruments. She then zipped away.

"Next up, the Rainbooms." Celestia said.

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spike said (Spike, a little bit, too harsh there).

"I'll be here… just… watching." Sunset said before hearing a loud knock.

"What was that?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should go check it out." Spike said as they ran to the exit.

The Hallway

Sunset and Spike were following the loud knock which appeared to be a locker sound. When they finally reached it. It was someone knocking on the locker, but there were inside. Sunset opened the locker to see Johnny in there, which caused only Spike to gasp. Sunset however, was trying to hold her laugh.

"I swear, Sunset if you laugh, I'll stuff you in this locker and I'll never get you out!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Sorry." Sunset said as she pulled Johnny out the locker.

"Let me guess, the Dazzlings put you in the locker?" Spike said. Johnny nodded.

"And the worst thing about is that they took my magic. I told them that there was no way they could use my magic at all, but it looked like I was wrong. They had way more experience using magic then I did."

"Don't worry. Twilight and the others made it to the semifinals, so we need to catch up with them. Come on!" Spike said as they started walking.

"So, how did you do with Sonata?" Sunset asked.

"I was able to make her join the good. She's just trying to keep the secret. And that's what I'm doing too. Just make sure you don't tell anyone about this. Alright?" Johnny said. Sunset nodded as they arrived to the gym where the Rainbooms started performing.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Awesome as I wanna be

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Awesome as I wanna be

First you see me riding on a sonic boom

Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune

There is nothin' you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

 **[End Song]**

Johnny and Sunset got worried because Rainbow was about to show her magic. Johnny and Sunset then tackled Rainbow which caused the instruments to clatter and the music to stop. Fluttershy then squealed as she ran away. Rainbow then shot an angry glare at Johnny and Sunset. They both looked over to see Celestia and Luna disappointed in an angry way as Celestia wrote something down.

Now _that's_ the bad girl we love to hate! And don't forget about the flaming-headed kid as well!" Flash said as the crowd was now jeering at both of them.

"I knew she was still trouble! But who would've known he was trouble as well!" Octavia said.

"The _real_ Sunset Shimmer is back! And she has brought a new ally with her!" A male student exclaimed.

"No. It isn't like that." Johnny and Sunset said as they walked away.

"What was that?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"You were showing them your magic. We-we didn't know what else to do." Sunset replied.

"And besides, Rainbow was the one who specifically said that we can't show them our magic." Johnny said.

"Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?" Rarity said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." Sunset said.

"Yeah, well, you didn't."

"Ugh. Once again, this wasn't our"- Johnny said before being interrupted by Applejack.

"None of this would've happened if _you_ weren't tryin' to show off - as usual." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash.

"That's the point I was trying to tell them." Johnny said to the audience.

"Good show, "Rain-brooms"." I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer with her assistant Johnny, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!" Trixie taunted. Johnny's face was so red hot it looked he ate too much hot sauce for dinner. He then let his anger out on Trixie.

"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage! I'm going to love when your band gets beaten to the ground and we win the Battle of the Bands!" Johnny exclaimed. Johnny then turned around to see his friends covering their mouths shock. Trixie was then chuckling sinisterly.

"I wouldn't be quite sure about. The way your friends performed, they wouldn't make it to the finals at all. It'll be your and Sunset's fault that they'll lose. And, I will chill a little bit. Wouldn't wanna expose how _evil_ you are now, would ya?" Trixie taunted. Johnny was angry as ever as he was about shot back at Trixie, but Sunset stopped him.

"Don't push this any further, Johnny. She's just trying to get in your head."

"Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision." The door then opened to reveal the Dazzlings. They were vocalizing.

"Huh?" Sunset said concerned.

"What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!" Rarity whined.

"Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity - that you won't get to play dress-up!" Applejack exclaimed.

"You know perfectly well that is _not_ what I meant!"

"You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on." Rainbow said.

"Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us." Fluttershy said.

"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals…"

"Watch, Trixie loses." Johnny said.

"… The Rainbooms!" Celestia said as Johnny started bursting out laughing.

" _What?!_ " Trixie exclaimed.

"That's what you get for taunting me! Karma! Karma! I told you we were gonna win, and we did!" Johnny exclaimed while laughing.

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet 50 dollars you won't win the finals!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Alright, bet. If I lose, I give you 50 dollars. But if I win, you have to get me 50 dollars. No take backs. Deal?"

"Deal!" Trixie said as she walked off angrily.

" _I have a feeling that I'm gonna get hit hard after that._ " Johnny thought. The Rainbooms, along with, Sunset, Spike, and Johnny walked to the stage.

"Congratulations, girls. You deserve it." Celestia said.

"Seriously?! We didn't even finish our!"- Pinkie exclaimed before being elbowed on the shoulder by Rainbow Dash.

"See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it." Adagio said as they walked away.

"Yeah, well… not as much as we are!" Rainbow exclaimed. The crowd then started booing.

"Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" Photo Finish exclaimed. The group were then walking out, a little worried by being by booed by everyone. Johnny, however, didn't care, as he was smirking.

" _Can't wait until I win that bet. But I'm quite sure Trixie's going to try to prevent me from winning it_." Johnny thought.

"This is a travesty! A travesty!" Trixie exclaimed.

"It really is! The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis." Adagio said.

"And wanted it so much more." Aria said.

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs Rainbooms."

"Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason." Sonata said (Sonata, that was probably the smartest thing you said in the movie).

"Hmm… *chuckles sinisterly*"

* * *

"Check, one, two. Testing, testing." Rainbow said while testing the microphone. Johnny then increased the volume. Rainbow then tapped the microphone. " _Testing!"_ Rainbow's voice echoed as the mic gave a loud feedback. Johnny then turned the volume down and gave an apologetic smile.

"This doesn't make any sense. We were awful. Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals?" Fluttershy asked.

"Who cares? As long as were in the finals, I'm happy about it." Johnny said.

"I'm not." Trixie said as everyone turned around to see her with her band. Johnny moved back a little, just in case anything would happen.

"What are you doing here, Trixie? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." Rainbow said.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is _I_ who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not be denied." Trixie said as she snapped her fingers. Her two members then pulled the lever, which caused everyone, except Johnny to fall down through a hole. The Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer then grunted when they landed. Spike was then playing with a dog toy when he saw everyone in the hole. Trixie then started laughing evilly until being interrupted by Johnny.

"Um, you forgot a certain somebody." Johnny said. He then laughed as he ran away with Spike.

"At least I got a group out of the way." Trixie as she approached the door. "See you never!" She said as the door closed.

" *chuckle* Told you someone would give them a shove." Adagio said.

"She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever." Sonata said.

" *groans* Go back to sleep, Sonata." Aria said.

"But before we get to Trixie, we have to take care of that flaming-headed kid first." Adagio said.

"Oh, this is gonna be too easy." Aria said smirking.

* * *

 **We've got into the climax of the Battle of the Bands! Johnny now has no more magic and is now a defenseless human, the Rainbooms are now in the finals, and now Trixie trapped them inside a room under the stage with no way out. Can they find a way to get out? Stay tuned for: Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!**


	5. Chapter 5: A True Battle, The Confession

**Chapter 5: A True Battle**

With Johnny and Spike

Johnny and Spike were running off. Johnny was then thinking of a new plan.

"Spike, let's split up so we can find someone who is not under the Dazzlings spell." Johnny said. Spike was a little confused at what Johnny said.

"Are ya sure this would work?" Spike asked.

"Trust me." Johnny said. Spike then nodded as they split up.

Johnny was running everywhere in the crowd to find someone in the crowd, but found no one. After running for 6 minutes nonstop, Johnny then stopped and started breathing hard.

"Man, I wish I still had my magic. I can run much longer than this with it. But now, I need… a break." Johnny walked away to find a place that he can sit down in. He then found a dark corner and decided to sit there. He then thought about all the things he had done since the start of the tournament.

"Ugh. I've said and done so many things wrong throughout this tournament. It makes me wish I can rewind time to take it back. *sigh* But what would I do if my friends lose the Battle of the Bands? The Dazzlings, except for Sonata, would control the world and everyone would do their bidding. I would lose 50 dollars to Trixie if I'd lose the bet. If anyone has to take the blame, it's me. I regret everything I said. I feel like giving up. I feel… afraid." Johnny said. The Element of Courage, afraid? Is Johnny really going to give up?

"Too bad that you've given up already." A voice said. Johnny's perked up as he recognized that voice. He then turned around to see the Dazzlings right in front of him.

"Ugh. You three again? What do you want?" Johnny asked.

"Just one simple thing before we win: we want you out of the tournament so you can't cause any trouble." Aria said. Johnny just shook his head.

"Why? Afraid that I'll mess up your performance and I'll cost you the win?" Sonata closed her mouth after Johnny's comment.

"Hmph. Stubborn one, are you? Don't you realize that you're completely defenseless, let alone powerless? Face it, you're afraid. You're afraid that we will take over the world, you're afraid that you'll lose everything that you ever loved." Adagio then approached Johnny. "But none will that will happen. All you have to do, is join us."

"And why should I do that? And who are you, the evil version of Sunset Shimmer? My friends won't go down without a fight. There is absolutely no way I'm joining you."

"Should've known you would've chosen the friendship side. Guess you left us no choice, Johnny." Johnny had nowhere to go, as the Dazzlings started to get closer and closer to him. Johnny saw that Sonata was a little hesitant, but tried not to reveal herself. Johnny then saw a small opening he could squeeze.

"Sorry, but that's going to have to wait." Johnny said as he slid past Aria and ran off. Sonata and Aria were about to run after him, but they were stopped by Adagio.

"I think we should toy around with him a little." She said.

"How are we supposed to do that? And there's no toys anywhere." Sonata said. Aria just face palmed as Adagio groaned in anger.

"Just follow my lead!" She exclaimed. Johnny kept on running and running, until he found an area where he was sure no one could find him.

"This should be good enough." Johnny said as he hid there. He then felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around to see Adagio. He screamed as he zipped away. Adagio was chuckling sinisterly.

"Seems like you don't know who we are." Johnny then saw another hiding spot as he hid there.

"This honestly too easy." Aria said as Johnny screamed and ran away. Johnny saw that there were no more hiding spots.

"Oh come on! For real?!"

"Hi!" Sonata exclaimed. Johnny squealed as he was about to run away, but realized there was a dead end.

"Oh come on! This is no fair!" Johnny exclaimed.

"It's quite fair in my book." Adagio said. Johnny was now cornered. He had nowhere to go. "You have nowhere to go now." Adagio then knocked Johnny out.

Johnny woke up to see himself tied to a chair.

"And if your friends escape, tell them I sad good luck." Adagio said as she laughed and walked away with the group. But Sonata stopped and ran away to Johnny.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You did a good job being the bad girl there." Johnny replied.

"Thanks. Me and my "group" will get changed. And I'll make sure I will look good for you." Sonata flirted as Johnny blushed a bit. Sonata giggled as she put her on Johnny's chin and started scratching it. "Don't worry. I don't bite. I am good after all." Sonata said as she walked away.

" _You are one amazing girl, Sonata._ " Johnny thought.

 **[Trixie Lulamoon]**

Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

And I captivate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

 **[The Illusions]**

Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh

 **[Trixie Lulamoon]**

Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat

 **[The Illusions]**

Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh

 **[Song is Muffled… for now :)]**

Rainbow Dash was trying to go through the door by bumping into it, but failed everytime.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash. You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open." Applejack said.

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter spell would have worked anyway." Twilight said.

"Of course it would have worked, Twilight. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!" Applejack exclaimed, referring to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." Rainbow said, not understanding what Applejack meant.

"She was talking about _you_ , Rainbow Dash!" Rarity explained.

"Me?! I'm just trying to make sure _my_ band rocks as hard as it needs to!"

 _OUR_ BAND!" Everyone but Twilight and Sunset exclaimed.

"But _why_ wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?" Twilight asked.

"It might've been your idea to _start_ a band, but it's not just _your_ band, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Rainbow shot back.

"I write songs! You just never let us play any of them!" Fluttershy said.

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" Rarity whined (again).

"Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'!" Applejack exclaimed.

" _I_ care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" (Rarity's the only one who's bringing up the most valid and reasonable points in the group)

"Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: _It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms_!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rainbow exclaimed.

" _I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!_ " Rarity exclaimed.

" _Me neither!_ " Fluttershy and Applejack exclaimed. The four of them were arguing. But what they didn't know is that the magic inside of them was rising to the stage, and Sunset was the only one who took notice of it.

 **[Trixie Lulamoon]**

Ya better believe

I got tricks up my sleeve

See me dominate

'Cause I'm powerful and great-ea-eat!

 **[End Song]**

They were fireworks exploding and the crowd was cheering after Trixie's performance.

"Try to top _that_!" Trixie said arrogantly to the Dazzlings (who will soon lose a member. Wait. Did I Just spoil it? Hey, don't leave! There's more to it!).

"Oh, gosh! I don't know if we _can_!" Adagio said sarcastically as they started laughing. They then saw the Mane 5's magic coming from under the stage. Johnny was just able to peek over to see the magic as well.

" _What happened to them? Why are their magi_ c _coming from under the stage_?" Johnny thought.

"Now you can see us when we win the Battle of the Bands." Adagio said as she chuckled and walked away. Aria walked away as well. But Sonata stood there and turned to Johnny.

"If the Rainbooms start performing their song, what should I do?" Sonata asked.

"I'll give you the signal to when to come back and free me." Johnny said. Sonata nodded as she caught up with Aria and Adagio. The music then started to play.

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Ahh, ah-ah, ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

 **(The Dazzlings are still vocalizing, it's just muffled (again))**

The Mane 5 were still arguing, until Sunset interfered.

"Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!"

"How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship." Applejack said.

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I _do_ know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else."

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I've got here is let you down." Twilight said, talking down to herself.

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have _all_ the answers. But you _can_ count on your friends to help you find them." This made the Mane 5 smile after Sunset's comment.

"I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here!" All of them were trying to open the door simultaneously, but failed (what weaklings). Then there was a knock on the door. Someone opened and it was revealed to be Spike.

"Spike!" Twilight said as they cuddled each other.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out." Spike said as Vinyl Scratch appeared.

"Why isn't she under their spell?" Twilight asked.

"Never takes off her headphones." Vinyl then gave a thumbs up.

"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" Applejack said.

"And there's only one way to do it!" Twilight said.

"We're getting the band back together?" Pinkie asked.

"We're getting _our_ band back together!" Rainbow corrected.

"Whee!"

"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Rarity asked.

"I don't think it matters _what_ song we play, as long as we play it together as friends." Twilight said.

"I know just the song." Everyone then got a worried when Rainbow Dash said that. "Fluttershy's written a really great one." Fluttershy then gave Rainbow the biggest smile ever.

"We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?" Applejack said.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Rarity said as she pulled a rack of clothes.

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Welcome to the show

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

We're here to let you know

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

 **[Adagio Dazzle]**

Our time is now

 **[Sonata and Aria Blaze]**

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Your time is running out

 **[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]**

Ah, ah, ah

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…

The Dazzlings were still vocalizing while the Rainbooms were up on the hill. They were quite confident at first, but that had quickly changed to worry.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbow asked. Then a car horn honked which revealed to Vinyl Scratch. She then used a remote to change it to a DJ machine (or whatever it's called). The Rainbooms then cheered.

 **[The Dazzlings]**

Feel the wave of sound

As it crashes down

You can't turn away

We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay

We will be adored

Tell us that you want us

We won't be ignored

It's time for our reward

Now you need us

Come and heed us

Nothing can stop us nooooowww!

The Dazzlings singing, however, was interrupted when the Rainbooms started singing.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

I've got the music in me

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

I didn't come here seeking

Infamy or fame

 **[The Rainbooms]**

The one and only thing

That I am here to bring

Is music, is the music

Is the music in my soul

The Rainbooms then started to transform. They started growing their ponytails, ears, and Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy grew wings.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Gonna break out (out!)

Set myself free, yeah

Let it all go (go!)

Just let it be, yeah

Find the music in your heart

Let the music make you start

To set yourself APART!

The crowd was coming back to their senses as they were smiling at the Rainbooms.

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" Adagio said as they started singing.

 **[The Dazzlings]**

What we have in store (ah-ah)

All we want and more (ah-ah)

We will break on through (ah-ah)

Now it's time to finish you!

The crowd was put back into their previous as the Sirens' eyes glowed completely red. Their gems glowed and released red energy into air. In the sky appeared the Sirens in the forms of flying dragons with fish tails (AKA their Equestrian forms). The whole sky had turned red and dark clouds appeared. All of them were afraid, but they knew they had to fight back. Vinyl turned the volume up quickly as Pinkie started banging on her drum sets. The Rainbooms began playing together (obviously) as Vinyl's DJ station started firing rainbow sound blasts from the speakers. Rarity played her keytar and shot bright blue diamonds at dragon Aria. Fluttershy used her tambourine to fire purple energy butterflies at dragon Sonata. Twilight then gave out a long high note and fired white sparks at dragon Adagio. Adagio, however, had enough of this, as she sang an even higher note and forced the attack back. Twilight then quickly recovered. Then the Sirens and their Equestrian forms sang a really high long-lasting note at the Rainbooms. Their voices were too strong for them, as they fell down. Twilight's microphone flew out of hand and fell on the ground and rolled over to Sunset. Sunset picked it up, but she was afraid to sing.

The Sirens smiled evilly. The Rainbooms tried to recover. Then Twilight turned over to Sunset.

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you!" Twilight exclaimed. Sunset was surprised at first, but she quickly got confident and got ready. She walked in front of the Rainbooms and removed her jacket, letting it fly away in the wind. Vinyl pressed a button on her station and spun the left track. A drumbeat from the station began to play as Sunset sang.

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

You're never gonna bring me down

You're never gonna break this part of me

My friends are here to bring me round

Not singing just for popularity

Sunset helped Twilight up as the rest of the band got up and played.

 **[Twilight and Sunset]**

We're here to let you know

That we won't let it go

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

And you can try to fight

But we have the light of

Friendship on our side!

The dragon Sirens tried at the Rainbooms. Twilight and Sunset held their hands out in the air and released a loud and massive wave of rainbow energy out. It knocked the dragon Sirens back and finally broke the spell.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Sunset then began to glow and float in the air. She started to gain pony ears and a ponytail. Sonata turned around to see Johnny giving the signal. Sonata looked at Adagio and Aria for sec, still seeing that they were looking the Rainbooms. She then slowly backed up and ran back to where Johnny was.

"So, how are you going to get me untied?" Johnny asked.

"Don't worry, I'll give you some of my magic." Sonata put her hand on Johnny's head as a green aura was around him. It then disappeared as Johnny casually broke out of the rope that was tied to the chair. "Let's just wait here. I wanna see the rest of the battle."

 **[The Rainbooms]**

Here to song our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship survives

Survives, survives!

 **[All but the Dazzlings (except Sonata)]**

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives, survives, survives!

 **[End Song]**

Adagio and Aria looked over to see that Sonata wasn't there.

"Where is Sonata?" Adagio asked.

"Ugh. Where is she when you need her?" Aria said. They then looked up at the clouds to see a light blue unicorn with white eyes and a rainbow mane. It then used it's horn to fire at the dragon Sirens (just saying, Sonata is still in her form, for only a little bit longer). The dragon Sirens were then destroyed and Adagio's and Aria's pendants were cracked and had broken into pieces. After they were blasted, Adagio and Aria were on their knees. They quickly stood up and tried and sing, but they were horrifyingly off-key. Everyone began booing them and started throwing food at them. They then ran off the stage.

Johnny and Sonata were cheering for the Rainbooms for their awesome performance. Sonata then went back to her regular human form. Johnny then looked away, with a little nervous expression.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Sonata asked.

"It's just that… I'm not sure if I made the right decision trying to make you a good guy. Like, those were your sisters, and now I feel like you abandoned them." Sonata thought about something to say, then she started to speak.

"Look, Johnny. I may not be the brightest person, but I think you made a good decision. Your friends seem really nice. I think I can be great friends with them, even though it might take me a while to get along with them." Sonata then looked at Johnny's eyes, and saw a few tears coming down. She got up and extended her hand. Johnny grabbed her hand and stood up. She then wiped the tears away. They were now looking each other in the eyes.

"Johnny, don't cry. I hate to see someone like you get emotional." Sonata then kissed Johnny on the cheek. Johnny started to smile and laid on the ground, while Sonata sat next to him.

"Why are you so cute? You can make anyone smile." Johnny said. Sonata then started to flirt with Johnny.

"And what makes you think I'm so cute? Because of what I'm wearing? Because of how I look?" Johnny then chuckled.

"Sonata, stop flirting. You know what I mean." Sonata then put her hand on Johnny's chin. Johnny then stopped laying down, and was now sitting down.

"Hey, I said I was going to look good for you. You thought I was lying?"

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Johnny asked. Sonata then started massaging Johnny's hair.

"Well, as your girlfriend, I might play with you sometimes, but I will always love you." Sonata then made Johnny stand up. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. Johnny knew where this was going, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sonata then leaned her head right in front of Johnny's face and whispered seductively, "But I say let's just get down to business, shall we?"

"Sure." The two lovers then kissed. After the first kiss on the lips, Johnny started to speak.

"Sonata… I forgot to say thank you for all the things you did just for me. And… I just wanted to say… thank you and I love you."

"Your welcome. And I love you too." The two then resumed their kissing. Johnny then started to massage Sonata's lower part of her thigh. Sonata then started moaning as Johnny continued.

"I love it when you do that." Sonata said. Johnny then picked Sonata up and then he sat down on a chair, while Sonata was sitting on him. They both started giggling as they continued kissing.

* * *

 **Johnny and Sonata have now confessed to each other, and are now boyfriend and girlfriend. But there is one problem: Johnny's friends (except Sunset) doesn't know about this? Will Johnny be able to convince his friends to tell Sonata that she is now a reformed person? Stay tuned for, Johnny Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks!**


End file.
